


The Time of Black Hat Is Upon Us Now

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time of Black Hat is nigh</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time of Black Hat Is Upon Us Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [31_days](http://31-days.livejournal.com) and the January 19th prompt - fear is real, a disease

I had known fear once, known it as one would a close friend, a brother or other family member. I would not say that fear was a dear thing to me; such strong and negative emotions never are. In fact, fear is the greatest enemy a living, thinking being can behold. Fear is real, a disease which can kill a lesser being. I had known fear once, and it had been once my job to protect humanity from it.

I was once a Priest, that bastion of defence that stood between the vampires and the humans, trained by my so-called superiors to be better, stronger and faster than the very things we hunted. Of course, genetics had something to do with it, as well as the training did. Not every human can be a Priest or Priestess. I was one of the lucky few blessed with a natural strength, speed, and greater abilities that made me stand out against the faceless backdrop of mundane humanity. I had taken pride in my work, knowing that I was doing good in the world, the shepherd protecting the sheep of the world from the hungry wolves.

And then had come Sola Mira, when those I had counted amongst my very brethren of the Priests, closer to me then than my own family had deemed me as a lost cause. They left me to die at the hands of the vampires we’d been sent to kill. I had known it was a trap even then, yet no one had listened. I had paid the price for that, and had been offered as blood sacrifice so that they could live. I suppose I couldn’t fault them that, not in the long run.

I had been left to die, and yet, I had not. I had risen again, strong blood of the vampire Queen mingling with my own strong blood and transforming me in to a new kind of monster, one that couldn't be easily killed. I was the predator in the eternal twilight that no one had yet learned to fear, a being with yellow eyes that burn through the ashes to seek out new prey.

I had known fear once. Now I am the very embodiment of fear itself, bent on spreading my own disease of fear and revenge to the bleating masses. Where once I saved humanity from the wolf, I had thus become the wolf itself.

The time of Black Hat is upon us all now.


End file.
